A New Us
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Disclaimer:Dont own naruto&bleach. NarutoBleach crossover. After Byakuya's death, the elders told Rukia to marry a heir of another noble clan, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. What will happen? Slight Ichiruki, with other crossover pairings.
1. Left Behind

**It's a Naruto-Bleach crossover, starring my fave character in Bleach "kuchiki rukia" and in the Naruto series "The Uchiha Brothers Itachi-Sasuke" **

**Lol this is a funny yet sad story, set after the winter war and the death of Byakuya, where Rukia had to marry a certain someone A.K.A the Uchihas.**

* * *

It was dawn in Seiretei. The sky was a blend of dark blue, with a tint of yellow indicating the early sunrise. Everything was quiet, everyone probably asleep in their houses, waiting for the new day to come.

Shadows of the trees hid the form of a girl standing alone in front of a gravestone. Soft morning wind blew her night-like hair, her indigo eyes staring emptily to nothing in particular. She stood so still; her face pale and emotionless; not moving a muscle, except for the constant blinking of her eyes. The kimono she wore clung to her skin; its dark color resembling the grief she was in.

Carved on the gravestones was a name.

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Droplets of tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her alabaster skin. The girl bit her lips, whispering something fainter than the wind.

"Nii sama…"

Her brother had died in the war, killed when saving her. She shivered when she remembered his fading eyes, and the blood that blossomed from his Haori.

Rukia had seen his body, being lowered into a coffin. She had seen it being closed, and then… buried.

After that she had cried for a whole night long, to be comforted by Ichigo and Renji. Also, the next week she had heard that a man was going to take over the Kuchiki clan. Apparently he's from another noble family and the Kuchiki elders suggested Rukia (the only Kuchiki heir) to bonded herself with the other family by _marriage._

She clenched her hands.

_She was just sixteen, for goodness' sake!_

And she hadnt told Ichigo anything about that. She knew he would be mad. So will Renji.

The sun had begun to shone, its warm light spilling all over the meadows, illuminating the thousands grave that stood there. Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, letting her sadness flowed away, and bent down, putting the bucket of roses on her brother's tombstone.

"I'll go back, then, nii-sama," she whispered, turning around. The girl walked back to her grand mansion.

The sky was getting brighter.

A new day has begun.

* * *

**There. What do you think about it? No Flames Please. I'm sorry first chap is short but in chapter two, there'll be a lot of Sasuke-Rukia and Itachi-Rukia. As for Ino, Hitsugaya, Kakashi, Neji, Ichigo, Rock Lee, Renji, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Tenten and the others will appear in chapter 3.**

**So keep on reading guys**


	2. A New Beginning

**Here it is. Sasuke and Itachi went to the Kuchiki manor!**

* * *

**Chapter One : First Sight**

"Kuchiki-sama," a maid peeked inside her room, "The bath is ready, and the elders told you to hurry because your fiancée is going to come soon,"

Sighing, Rukia sat up on her bed, leaning her head against the cold wall for a moment before standing up. She tied her hair and went to the bathroom.

The water felt so cold and the girl closed her eyes, enjoying the fleeting moment of total peace. After a while she put on her white yukata, combed her hair and went outside to the porch.

The sunlight greeted her and the girl found one of the elders waiting for her.

"Please sit down and wait, your fiancée-to-be will come soon," he said, in a patient tone, "I know you're sad after Byakuya's death, but you have to do this. The Kuchiki needs an exceptionally strong, aristocrat-blood leader,"

"I've already decided, I will do this," Rukia answered warily and sat on the stairs, her feet brushing against the soft grasses below.

"Good, we really are grateful," said the elder before disappearing from the door.

Rukia diverted her gaze to the clear, blue, sky above. Her heart clenched as she remembered how Byakuya always loved clear, sunny day like these, and how he would sat under the cherry blossoms tree, doing nothing in particular, just sitting there with a calm look on his face.

_That's why I'm going to do this, even if I don't want to, _the Kuchiki heiress thought, _Because if there's one thing nii-sama taught me, it's to obey the rule and protect the clan. That's why._

Rukia recomposed himself when the gate swung open. From across the garden, she could see two figures entering, both of them wearing dark kimonos. She could tell that one of them must be her fiancée.

She watched as the two figures walked slowly along the garden. They stopped when they saw her.

"Are you Kuchiki-Rukia sama?" the younger of the two asked. He was probably sixteen, no older than herself, with jet-black hair formed at the back into a spike and coal dark eyes. His skin was alabaster, almost as fair as she is, with tall, lanky built and a good-looking face.

"I am," Rukia stood up, forcing her lips into a smile, "Kuchiki Rukia, please to meet you."

Her mind was reeling.

_Is this her fiancée? _She thought, _He's young. Too young to be the leader of the clan._

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy said, extending his hands, "And this is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha,"

For the first time Rukia looked at the taller guy next to him. His hair was just as dark as his younger brother's, falling over his forehead in a graceful way, his skin the same tone as hers, his features resembling Sasuke's. Probably he's in his early twenties, but the thing that caught her eyes were…his eyes.

They were deep, dark red.

"Er… uh, are you…?" she wanted to ask whether _he _or Sasuke was to be her future husband.

"It's my brother who will take over the Kuchiki clan," Sasuke explained, sensing her thoughts.

"Where is the Kuchiki Elders?" for the first time the man asked. His voice was just as she imagined; deep, calm, and commanding. It somehow reminded her of Byakuya's cold and reassuring tone.

"They're inside," Rukia answered, looking at Sasuke instead. Somehow looking at the younger Uchiha was more calming,

_He has nicer face, _she deduced, _Or perhaps it was because he is my age._

"Thank you," Itachi answered, then strolled inside, leaving Sasuke and Rukia outside the house.

"You are younger than I expected," Sasuke said nonchalantly, "I thought you might be my brother's age,"

"You are a kid yourself," for the first time Rukia smiled genuinely, "And you know, your brother is kind of… _scary,_"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, he's always like that, but he's nice really,"

"Really? His eyes are red," Rukia scowled.

"You can't deny that he's good-looking," Sasuke said in that flat tone, but his eyes were teasing her.

The dark haired girl blushed slightly, and Sasuke laughed.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "You laughs a lot, for an Uchiha,"

Sasuke smiled smugly, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, nobles are supposed to be bratty," the girl replied.

"I suppose," his voice was quiet as he looked around him, "You've a nice house,"

"Thanks," she said.

"And sorry about your brother,"

"There was no need,"

Another silence. Sasuke seemed unsure about what to say, but then his coal dark eyes met hers, "I'm also sorry that… that you're forced to marry my brother. You might have a harsh time with him, but…" he smiled a little, "He's kind, really,"

"What choice do I have?" the girl answered quietly, then changed the subject, "What about you? Your family didn't forced you to marry anyone?"

His face turned sour, "At this moment, I was thankful they didn't. My mind is more to my trainings, not…" he made an 'eww' face, "Not marriage. I'm just sixteen, anyway. The only girl I'm close to is my cousin, Sakura Haruno,"

"Cousin?"

"Yes, tomorrow the rest of my household will come here," Sasuke said, sitting next to her, "So you'd better prepare a hearty party for us. You'll like Sakura, she somehow reminds me of you,"

"I'll bring a couple of my friends, too," Rukia said, "They-"

She was cut off when one of her elders walked her way, saying that she should talk and get to know her fiancée better.

Rukia's face turned sour.

"C'mon, I'll accompany you inside," Sasuke offered.

Itachi was seated in the living room, sipping a cup of hot tea.

"We'll excuse you then," the Kuchiki elders left the room.

The man's deep red eyes glanced her way when she came in.

"Uh…hi," Rukia said, somehow un-noble-like.

Itachi nodded at her and gestured her to sit down opposite him. Sasuke smiled slightly at her before following her elders out of the door, leaving her alone with Itachi.

"Tell me about yourself," he stated, taking another sip of tea.

"Um… I like animals," Rukia began, unsure about what to say, "I love eating, sleeping and sitting on high places,"

Uncomfortable silence…

"What…er… what about you?" Rukia added sheepishly.

Itachi's eyes blinked with amusement, "I like high places, too, and salty food. Dislike…" he seemed to think, then shrugged, "A lot of things,"

Itachi then looked at her and sighed.

"I know that…" his voice was quiet and deep, "I know that you were forced to marry me; the condition is same in my part, and I hope that we could cooperate. For the sake of our families,"

"…I know," she smiled at him, "Thank you for the cooperation,"

His lips moved upward into something that almost resembled a smile, "Yes. Me, too,"

* * *

Rukia watched Itachi left in silence and breathed a sigh of relief. The man was just… intimidating. She couldn't help acting like a obedient little girl if he was around. The dark haired girl looked at the sky; it was almost evening. From next door she could hear Itachi's and the elders' discussion about the clans' future.

Standing up, she slid the door open and went outside, walking along the grasses only to stop under the blooming sakura trees. Rukia sat under its calming shades, her head rested against the rough tree bark.

Soft wind blew her hair, and Rukia felt her eyes closing little by little, drifting into a calm sleep…

"Hey," someone said.

Blue eyes flew open, only to stare at familiar black ones.

"Stop surprising me," the Kuchiki girl narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke just shrugged and sat next to her, closing his eyes, "Today had been really tiring,"

"Tell me about it," Rukia muttered, "Everyday had been…a lot of burden since my brother died,"

Sasuke had a strange expression in his face. Bitter; almost sad.

"You know…" he started, "Your brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, kind of resemble mine, don't you think?"

Rukia smiled a little, "Yes, especially their voice and cold demeanor,"

Sasuke nodded, "Yep. And tell me, have you ever been… _tired?_"

The girl raised a brow, "what do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at the grasses, his face unreadable, "I don't know. I mean, I love Itachi, but sometimes it's just too hard for me you know," he turned to gaze at her, "Sometimes I'm just tired at how everybody treated him like he was a genius and me as if I was a trash,"

Rukia understand that feeling really, really, well.

"You're not trash," she said.

He smiled a little, "I know, I just _feel _like trash,"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it literally,"

His face turned serious, "I know you could understand. I mean, we both live under the shadows of a great, noble clan,"

Rukia nodded, "Yup, sometimes it's tiring, especially the Kuchiki's boring ceremony every year…"

Sasuke smiled, "And the whole 'rule' thing,"

"Yeah…" Rukia agreed, then smiled sadly, "Still, I missed my brother a lot… Even though sometimes I wished he hadnt adopted me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"There was no need,"

The sun had begun to set, illuminating the sky with beautiful warm colors, indicating that another day was about to end. For a moment, Sasuke and Rukia just sat there, enjoying that somehow blissful peace.

From afar, Itachi walked towards them. Upon seeing him, Sasuke quickly stood up.

"Looks like it's time for you to go home," Rukia said.

"Looks like," the dark haired boy agreed and was about to follow his brother to the gate when he stopped and turned around.

"Thanks," he seemed awkward saying it.

"For what?"

"Just for understanding," he smiled a little, before running after Itachi, his robes flowing behind him.

Rukia watched the two forms walking to the open gate, before they disappeared. A smile appeared on her lips.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

Finally she found a friend who truly understand her.

**What do you think about Rukia-Sasuke and Rukia-Itachi pairings? NO FLAMES. I personally think Rukia and Sasuke suits really well, because of they having similar brothers and all. And to Ichiruki lovers, of course there'll be Ichiruki, too. **

**Next Chapter : Sakura, Ino, Ichigo, hitsugaya, Neji, Rock Lee, and GAARA made their appearance!**

**Yay for NarutoXBleach**


	3. Bleach met Naruto

**Bleach Met Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ssst… she's sleeping," a blond-haired girl said.

"Oh, doesn't she looks cute!" a dark haired girl chirped in, "She and Itachi would be a perfect match!"

"Don't wake her," a cold male voice warned.

"But the host shouldn't be sleeping when the guest arrived!"

"let's pour water over her," the other blond girl suggested.

"Do you want blood feud between your family and the Kuchikis?" retorted another one.

"She could do for my girl," a boy commented.

"You always say like that to every girl you just met, Dei," a sharp female's voice.

"Oh man, she's waking up," a lazy voice.

"Hide!"

"Don't be silly, Ino,"

"But-"

Rukia blinked once. Twice. Only to stare to eight unfamiliar face.

"Hello," a girl her age smiled sweetly at her. She was pretty, with piercing green eyes and _pink _hair, "I'm Sakura Haruno,"

Rukia could barely register what she was saying, she was still sleepy after all. It took her a moment to respond, "Sasuke's cousin?"

"Yep," she nodded, "Everyone, introduce yourself,"

"Ino, nice to meet you," a girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail grinned.

"Temari," said another girl with blond hair, too, but this one is taller.

"I'm Tenten," a sweet, dark haired girl smiled.

A boy grinned widely at her. He was probably a year older than her, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wide, blue eyes. He was kind of cute…

"Deidara at your service, ma'am," he smiled charmingly.

Rukia chuckled at the flattery, "Nice to meet you, too,"

A pause. She could see Sakura and Temari glaring at the three boys that had their back leant against the wall, looking at nothing in particular.

The first boy had long dark hair and pale skin, and for a hopeful moment, Rukia's lips opened into a word…

"Nii-sama…"

"Huh? What did you say?" the girl named Ino asked curiously.

Rukia quickly shook her head, feeling sad and embarrassed at the same moment. Her blue eyes lingered on the guy she thought was her brother.

_Stupid. Byakuya was dead._

The boy was younger, but he still reminded her of her brother. The thing that caught her attention was his weird eyes.

They were colorless.

Her gaze moved to the other boy. He was shorter than the first, with rather long, spiky dark red hair and green eyes. His face was contorted into a scowl. The other one was dark haired, too, his hair unruly and tied in a ponytail. He kinda remind her of Renji.

"_Hey!" _Sakura glared daggers at them, "Introduce yourself, stupid,"

The first boy smiled a little, "Neji. Neji Hyuga,"

"O-oh," Rukia stuttered, finding it strange that his tone of voice was even more similar to Byakuya's than Itachi's did. It sent a sharp pang into her heart. She could almost see nii-sama smiling at her, saying his name.

_Snap out of it._

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia finished, avoiding his eyes.

"Gaara," the auburn haired boy said simply, "Gaara from the desert,"

Temari rolled her eyes, "No need to be that dramatic,"

"Hi, nice to meet you too," she smiled a little in the inside. This boy Gaara will got along well with scowling Ichigo and Hitsugaya, oh… and Shuuhei, too.

She looked at the ponytail boy. He scowled, "How troublesome. Do I really need to introduce myself?"

"_Shikamaru!" _the girl Ino sounded horrified.

"Fine, fine," his voice drawled lazily, "I'm Shikamaru Nara," Rukia smiled at him sweetly.

"Where is Sasuke?" she asked after a while, standing up.

Sakura gave her a knowing smile, "He's downstairs, with Itachi, Hinata, and Kakashi. We'll leave you to dress," she waved at her other friends, "Come on guys,"

Rukia watched the eight strangers went out from the room. Who are they? All sasuke's and Itachi's friends?

The girl went and changed her nightgown to a simple yellow yukata before going downstairs.

She saw Sasuke talking to one of the elders. The boy looked up when he saw her.

"Hey," he gave her a small salute, making Rukia chuckle, "Have a nice sleep?"

Rukia walked towards him, and together they went to the back garden, "Yes I slept like a kid," she said, "What brings you here in such early hour? It's still seven-thirty,"

He grinned, "Well, I wanted to see you,"

She blinked, "Oh, shut up,"

Sasuke smiled at her, "Now shall we? One of your elders had rearranged a barbecue for us. Itachi's there too, and so are the others, I trust you already met them?"

"I have,"

"Then let's go,"

***

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" the blond girl, Ino, shouted when she saw Sasuke and Rukia approaching. The dark haired boy smiled slightly at her.

"Sasuke, help me get some water!" Sasuke's cousin, Sakura, said. Rukia watched as the two of them went to the nearby clear water spring of the Kuchiki House.

Rukia saw Itachi, standing detached from the groups, his head leant against the tree bark, hands in his robes' pocket.

"Uh…hey," Rukia called softly, approaching him.

The man looked up, dark red eyes meeting sea-blue ones.

"Good morning," he said in the usual impassive tone nii-sama so often used.

Rukia bit her lip, "So, don't you want to eat?"

Itachi looked at her, amused. A slow smile spread on his lips, "No. But I would like to take a walk. Will you accompany me?"

Rukia grinned, glad that she was able to start a conversation with him, "Of course," she pointed at the hill, not far off from the Kuchiki's orchard, "Let's go there. I will show you some spots I used to play with couple of my friends back home,"

"I'm honored," the young man answered, and together they walked uphill, leaving the small party behind.

* * *

An orange haired young man walked towards the Kuchiki house.

"It's still early, Rukia must still've been sleeping," a red haired guy remarked reasonably.

"Tch. Whatever, I don't care," the orange-haired boy scoffed, "I mean, she hadnt come to see us for, like, _three _days, and to think I'm the new captain. She should respected me more,"

"You're just a _kid, _Kurosaki," someone else said. A boy with snow-white hair and piercing turquoise eyes.

A vein popped in Ichigo's head, "WHAT??? You're the midget! You're even shorter than Rukia!"

The white-haired captain was about to retort when they saw a pink haired girl and a brunette looking at them strangely.

"Who are you?" she asked, frowning.

Ichigo, who was still irritated, snapped, "The question is, who are _you, _bright-haired punk? I'm Rukia's friend,"

Sakura's green eyes narrowed, and she was about to retort when the brown-haired girl put a hand over her mouth and grinned.

"Sorry, sorry, we're impolite…" the girl smiled sweetly, "My name is Tenten and she's Sakura, and we are Rukia's guest,"

Ichigo's temper faded and he smiled a little, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you,"

"Renji,"

"Toshirou," the small boy said simply, then looked around, "It's pretty crowded here, is there any occasion?"

"You didn't know?" Sakura snorted, "It's a garden party to honor Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha,"

"The Uchiha Brothers?" Renji cocked his head, "What are they doing here?"

"You don't know?" Tenten raised her brows innocently.

"Know what?" Ichigo grew impatient.

"What did the Uchihas have got to do with Rukia?" Hitsugaya added.

Tenten and Rukia looked at each other. After a while, the brunette spoke, "Because Itachi Uchiha is Rukia's new fiancée,"

Fiancee?

* * *

**I'm TERRIBLY TERRIBLY sorry for the late post. Just to let you know i'm still continuing this story. Anyway, please reviews guys. Next chapter will be up soon. A week- at the latest.**

**Reviews! that'll make my day**

**-Rukichigo93  
**


	4. Duty

**Bonded by a duty**

"Where are we going?" Itachi inquired, as he followed the petite Kuchiki heiress along the woods, and further and further away from the House. Tall pine trees loomed in front of them, and the further they go, it got a little bit darker, because the sunlight was filtered by the thick leaves.

"My treehouse," Rukia answered, "It's like, my private place when I was a kid. Ah, we're there,"

Itachi watched as the brunette ducked and disappeared behind a bush. Frowning, the young man quickly followed.

In front of him stood a huge tree, with strong branches sprouting in every directions, propping an old, but homey-looking woodhouse.

"So?"

Itachi shrugged, "It's nice. You built this by yourself?"

Her blue eyes looked at him incredulously, before she smiled, "Of course not. I couldn't possibly carried those woods here and nailed them together up there. My friend Renji made it, I just watch,"

"I should have known,"

For a moment, the two were silent, and Rukia twitched restlessly. Being with Itachi really makes her nervous! Maybe because he reminded her too much of her intimidating brother, and the idea of him marrying this guy was like her marrying Byakuya…

"You're not going to invite me up there?" Itachi's voice shook her out of her reverie. Rukia blinked twice, surprised, before nodding, "Of course,"

***

* * *

When the Uchiha heir and Kuchiki heiress were in the middle of the forest, our three bleach guys were having the biggest shock in their life.

"R-Rukia… _Engaged????"_ Renji choked.

"Didn't you hear us already?" Sakura muttered.

"You're lying-" Ichigo said, in a voice that was more of a reassurance to himself, "No, it couldn't be-… She would've told me…"

"Maybe she hasn't got the chance to tell you…" Tenten assured the orange-haired, "I mean, the engagement's only yesterday…"

Ichigo didn't hear the rest of her sentence. His mind was still spinning. No, Rukia couldn't possibly be… _engaged. _He felt a pang of something in his heart- and no, he wasn't jealous. Why should he be jealous? It was just friggin' Rukia, heck. He was just surprised, that's all. And mad because she hadnt told him.

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia now?" Hitsugaya asked the brunette.

"The last time I saw her, she's at the garden. We're having a party," Tenten smiled, "Come on, I'll show you guys the way,"

* * *

Sasuke helped Naruto and Ino preparing the food, as Temari and Gaara poured the juice in place. The dark haired boy couldn't help but glancing at the woods, hoping that his brother and Rukia would come out any moment now.

They didn't.

And heck- it had been half an hour. More, perhaps. But maybe Rukia's back already…? Maybe she's in the House? He didn't know why he keep fussing over a girl he'd just met. Perhaps it's because she resembled himself.

"Ino, I'm going to the house for a moment," he told the blondie, who nodded and smiled sweetly at him, before she continue arguing with Naruto.

Sasuke jogged across the lawn and went in the Kuchiki house. As he turned around the corner, he met Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey, cuz, what's the rush?" Sakura asked.

"…Nothing," he frowned, looking at the unfamiliar three boys in front of him.

Tenten followed his glance and smiled, "Oh, Sasuke, this is Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san, and Hitsugaya-san." She moved her hands back and forth between them, "And this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke thought the orange haired guy's eyes burned at the mention of the name _Uchiha. _But maybe that's just his imagination.

"So, you're Rukia's fiancée?" Ichigo's voice was cold.

Nope. Not imagining. This guy must either have a crush for Rukia or just one over-protective friend.

"Not me. My brother," Sasuke replied warily, then turned toward Sakura, "Did you see Itachi?"

"No,"

_Where are they? _He thought, _Maybe they haven't return from the woods yet. _The boy started to run.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer. What's he going to say_, "Oh, I'm searching for Rukia and Itachi?" _Yeah, people would get the wrong idea about that. That he's a brother who try to ruins Itachi's and Rukia's relationship.

He is _not._

No way.

He's just worried about his big brother and his… ahem, friend.

As the younger Uchiha brother jogged toward the wood, Ichigo asked tenten, "What's his brother looks like?"

"Oh, he's handsome," the brunette giggled.

_Great, _he thought bitterly.

"But he's silent. He's not the type to talk much," she added.

"Oh, so, dull?"

"Um, maybe, but who cares if he's dull or not as long as he's handsome?" Tenten continued, leaving Ichigo more irritated than usual.

* * *

**Lol, what do you think, guys? Reviews, please. So, I'm thinking of Bleach-Naruto crossover pairings, too, besides SasuRuki and Itaruki. How does Hitsugaya-Tenten sounds like? Or Hitsugaya-Ino? I dont know. Give me some ideas, will you.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, too.**

**Reviews, dont forget**

**-Rukichigo93  
**


End file.
